Hitorijime
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Riza wanted children. Roy wanted Riza. [ROYAI!]


**A/N: I've been on a roll lately, ne? XP This is just a cute little ficcy about Riza and her desire for children, and Roy's desire for her. XDD It's very random, I was just writing freely and then it unraveled as is shown below. :D So enjoy!**

**And please leave me a review:D Or IM me one. My AIM sn is Sexinator Havoc. I'm open to everyone! nn!**

**BTW, the title is Japanese for 'All to Myself'. :D It's a CCS song, and I thought it was cute and fitting.**

**xXXx**

** HITORIJIME**

**by**

**Mary! AKA! Cashmeritan/SM!**

**xXXx  
**

She mingles politely among her fellow guests, making strict, forced conversation. Her reddish-amber eyes then gaze fondly at the star of the day, the birthday girl herself. 5 year old Elysia Hughes. Roy Mustang watches not the unanimous star, but his proclaimed star, Riza Hawkeye, as she enjoys the tender ache of, for the most part, solitude.

Gracia Hughes leaned over, whispering into Roy's ear, "If you're going to stare at her like that, then why don't you go up and talk to her?"

Roy blushed a true scarlet, and nodded to her suggestion, taking a slow, strained step towards his first lieutenant. She catches on to what he's planning, and gazes up at him, eyes soft with confusion. He sighed, and took to standing beside her, clutching his glass of champagne tightly. "I've never been one for children's birthday parties," he remarks, glancing at her.

"Mm," she vocalizes in reply, lips pressed together to form a lush, slenderly curved line. He takes a sip from his glass, emptying it, and sets it aside on the table on which the birthday girl's gifts lay.

"You're quiet tonight," Roy comments, "Something wrong?"

"No," Riza says, her straight gaze still hooked on the ecstatic little girl Elysia, "It's just a sweet day."

"Sweet?" Roy questions, resisting the urge to snort. "It's a birthday party, Hawkeye. Filled to bursting with annoying little whiny brats, and their ever-coddling parents."

"You were once an annoying little whiny brat, sir," she informs him, eyes flicking up and to the left to meet his gently. "And I rather like children."

"You WOULD," he sighs, "You've always been the maternal one of our group. It's no wonder you've taken to runny-nosed little..."

She frowns, turning away. He realizes he must have hit a nerve, but where?

"Riza?" He asks, "What's wrong?"

"I...I want a child," she murmurs, taking a deep breath and releasing it in the form of a sigh. "I want to be a mother."

"Well you already babysit the men, practically," Roy points out jokingly.

"I mean a REAL mother...Look at Gracia, she's so happy with Elysia...It must have been wonderful to have had a family..."

Roy frowns as well, giving in and wrapping an arm around his subordinate. "You'd be a wonderful mother," he tells her, offering an amiable smile. "Your kid wouldn't be an annoying little whiny brat, for sure."

"Really, now?" Riza says, looking up at him once more.

"Mmmhmm."

She cracks an easy smile, moving closer to him. "Thank you, sir."

Roy's fingers fumble about in her hair, entwined in the golden strands. "Don't mention it," he says.

They stay like that, until the evening is drained like a glass of wine, and it came to an end. He walks her home, arm securely around her waist to ward off any possible suitors for her, until they reach the building in which her apartment resides.

"Was that party SO bad, sir?" Riza questions him knowingly in the moonlight.

Roy sighs, "I guess it wasn't. I just can't WAIT until I have a child..." He mutters under his breath.

"Hm. Things may be different, then."

Silence cloaks them, as they stand openly on her doorstep.

"You want kids?" Roy brings up the topic of children once more.

"Yes..."

He smirks and presses his lips to hers, "I can help you with that," he conveys boldly once they've parted.

"Nice try, sir," she says with a sly grin. "You'll have to wait."

"Oh damn."

"Goodnight, Colonel," she says, before unlocking her door and disappearing into her building.

"G'night, Ms. Sniper..."

**END.**


End file.
